For You
by ThatChalantSherlockFan
Summary: Zatanna is abducted by the 'Mask' who's plan is to get one billion dollars out of her boyfriend, Dick Grayson, but what happens when Robin the Boy Wonder steps into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

•DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT 'MASK'

AN: The Team knows his secret ID, but still call him 'Rob' or 'Robin' in the Cave

Zatanna and Dick were just having a simple date. A walk in the park. It was a cool fall day, and the two teens were chilly, but not freezing. Robin was not 'Robin the Boy Wonder', he was 'Dick Grayson Billionare'. Zatanna and Dick were used to the cool and/or cold streets of Gotham.

Zatanna shivered.

"Cold?" Dick asked smirking

She smirked herself, "a little"

Dick slipped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closed to him. Zatanna blushed, and smiled up at at him. It was still a little strange to look up, (yeah he was only two inches taller, but whatever) instead of looked right beside her. He had grown taller than her in no time! And she was going to need to start wearing taller boots just to kiss his cheek. "So, Grayson, what do you wana do after our walk?" Zatanna asked

"Whatever you want to do, Zee" Dick replied smirking.

"There they are!" someone yelled Dick and Zatanna turned to see the poperratzi running there way.

"Shit" Dick muterred as he grabbed Zatanna's hand and started to run. Zatanna was very aware of the Press, and ran with Dick. The ran down Main Street, and into an alley, where they lost the poperratzi. Dick sighed. "Thank heaven! The didn't find us"

"I know right" Zatanna panted

They stated to walk out of the alley, when they got out, two masked guys ran down the street. One grabbed Zatanna and threw her over his shoulder. The other tried to knock down Dick, but his hero instincts kicked in, and he dodged every attack, and landed a few kicks and punches himself, but by the time Dick was done with the guy he was beating up, he didn't see the other, or ZATANNA!

"Zee! No, no, no, no, no" Dick whispered as the cops showed up.

James Gordon stepped out and Dick have him a report, and nearly broke down when he said, "any abductees?"

Dick looked down, "My girlfriend, Zatanna Zatara." Dick got back to Wayne Manor.

Alfred greeted him, and asked him where Zatanna was, Dick had to answer. After checking the Batcomputer and not finding a trace of anything, he went back up and the TV turned on, on the screen was a man. It was A man dressed in thug clothes no mask. He had black and white hair, and had one green, and one blue. "Hello, Mr. Grayson, I am 'Mask'.it seems you are... missing something." 'Mask' said slyly Dick clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. 'Mask' continued to speak, "We will keep her." he said turning the camera to see Zatanna. Zatanna was gagged, and tied up. Her beautiful blue eyes were fearful. "And you can get her back, yes, at a price,"

"What price?" Dick asked sternly

"One billion dollars." the 'Mask' said grinning slyly, "deliver it in three days, or she will no longer be here." Dick was glad he was wearing his glasses, so 'Mask' couldn't see his face. "Oh, and every hour you don't come for her, she gets a new cut, too." the 'Mask' said as he took out a knife and cut Zatanna's neck. Blood trickled down her neck.

"No" Dick whispered

"Hurry up, Grayson, times ticking." the man said, and the screen went blank.

Dick bolted for the Cave and changed into his Robin suit.

"Recognized: Robin B01" "Hey, Rob where's-" Wally began with Artemis by his side.

"I don't know," Robin replied as he began to type on the Cave's holographic computer. "All I know is I NEED to find her in three days or she will die."

"How-" Artemis began

"Here's the footage I got." The footage played and Dick paused it in the man's face, zoomed in, and there was a reflection in the green eye. The reflection read, 'Haly's Circus'. "That's where we're going. Get M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, and Rocky. We are going to find this 'Mask'." Dick says. Artemis and Wally ran to get the four members. "Hold on, Zee, I'm on my way." Robin said


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: STILL OWN NOTHING**

The bio ship was going as fast as possible. Dick wasn't thrilled to go back to Haly's circus. When the bio ship finally reached it's designation, all the Team went to stealth mode. 'Stay alert, we don't know this guy's way of doing things' Robin ordered over the mind link.

The Team agree, and sneaked into the Circus.

"WELCOME, ONE AND ALL! TO HALY'S INTERNATIONAL TRAVELING CIRCUS!" a fimiliar voice announced

'Mask' Robin alerted, "Who are you!?"

"Dear, Boy Blunder, I am 'Mask'!" Mask announced

"We know you're hold an innocent hostage; release he or she, and we won't cause too much trouble." Robin said

"Oh, dear, you are mistaken, this is no ordinary teen, she is the girlfriend to the richest kid in Gotham, Dick Grayson." Mask says

"Well, I'm pretty sure Mr. Grayson would love his girlfriend to be back." Robin says reaching for a bird-a-rang

"Ah, yes, because you and Mr. Grayson have SO much in... common" Mask states smirking The whites on Robin's mask narrowed.

"Just let the hostage go, Mask." Robin commanded

"Oh, right! You mean, HER!" Mask says as a light turned on and revealed a beaten, cut, and gashed Zatanna.

"No" Robin whispered

"This is Miss Zatanna Zatara, Mr. Grayson has three days to deliver one billion dollars until she is... well... dead."

"Let. Her. Go." Artemis ordered drawing back her bow

"Hmmm... nah, get 'em!" Mask commanded Robin was faced with four thugs, he had taken out three, but the fourth knocked him out. The room went black.

TIMESKIP

Robin groaned. His head hurt so awfully bad. 'ZATANNA!' Robin yelled in his head.

"Ah, the Boy Blunder is awake!" Mask says

Robin was tied, and gagged. 'This is not going to be pretty, is it?' he asked mentally

"Now, hear are your friends." Mask says.

Robin wriggled to see M'gann and Kaldur in a fire cage, Wally in a force bubble, Artemis chained to a wall with a gag, Conner in a glass caged with glowing green kryptonight, Rocket imprisoned in a kennetic cage, and Zatanna bloodier, more bruised, and bare foot.

"Now you can save them all!" Mask says, "but YOU, Mr, Grayson, must pay a few prices."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMED: I OWN NOTHING **

**AN: SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPS**

"What am I choosing?" Robin asked

"First, take the mask off, Mr. Grayson"

"Fine" Robin removed the mask from his face, revealing icey blue eyes.

Mask smirked, "now, let's start easy." Mask walked over to Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Suberboy. He grabbed Artemis and Miss Martian, and the goons grabbed KF and Superboy.

"Now, to save the Martian from the heat" mask says as he shoved a knocked out M'gann into a flaming room much hotter than the cage, "push Kid Flash into the croc infested river." Mask said as one of the goon held up a beaten, cut, unconscious Kid Flash, "Or they both die."

Robin narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Robin walked over to his best friend, and shoved him into the river, "I'm sorry, Wally." Robin whispered Next thing that happened was, Wally, floating on the top of the water and Robin getting one last glimpse of his best friend before a wall separated them.


	4. Chapter 4

WALLY's POV

My head hurt, no it THROBBED. 'Artemis' was my one thought. Wait, were...

My eyes flew open, I was underwater! I needed air. I swam up. I looked around, there was something coming towards me. I squinted and it turned out to be a crocodile! I ducked under the water again and swam for my life. I surfaced again, I lost the croc, for now. I looked around, I was in a box-like room, with one door; I climbed out of the water.

"ARTY! ROB!" I called, 'great' I thought sarcastically as I headed for the door.

M'GANN's POV

I groaned. My head was killing me, I remember Zatanna, Artemis, Robin, Wally, Conner, Kaldur, Raquel. Heat. I was trapped in major heat, but now the heat was... gone. I sat up. I was in a room with no way out but one door.

"CONNER! ARTEMIS! ZATANNA!" I called No answer. I walked toward the door, and the hall was... cold.

WALLY's POV When I got to the door way, the hall behind it, it was... cold. I continued to walk down the hall shivering, but I guess it was better than being trapped, unless this was a trap.

"CONNER! ARTEMIS! ZATANNA!" I heard a familiar voice call 'M'gann!' I thought I continued down the hall, it got colder by the minute. My head was hung and my arms were freezing, and let's face it, I couldn't feel my own BODY! I was so focused on being cold, I nailed my head against someone else's I looked up; it was M'gann.

NORMAL POV

...meanwhile...

Robin couldn't believe he just pushed Wally into CROC INFESTED WATERS! 'You're such a great friend, Grayson.' Robin told himself. While he talked to himself he felt his head start to swim, then the room went dark again.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Oh, goodie! You're awake, Dick." Mask says

Robin groaned, 'great, now my head aches the most ever.' he thought

"ROBIN!" Artemis yelled

"Huh?" Robin barely said

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" Mask asked, "miss Zatanna is still getting cut and; you still haven't delivered the money you know."

Zatanna now owned cuts and gashed on her right arm and neck. While Robin was blacked out, Mask apparently stripped Zatanna down to boots, leggings, and her bra. Zatanna was knocked out cold, she was SO not waking up until she was cut once more.

"Anyway, if you want to save the archer, kill the Atlantean." Mask ordered.

'NO! I CANT KILL KALDUR TOO! HE's THE BEST BIG BROTHER, I CANT!' Robin screamed

"Time's ticking, Mr. Grayson, or we could skip this all and your girlfriend would pay the ultimate price... do you want that, surely for a boy who has lost every loved one before finding this Team, would certainly NOT want to loose the love of his life, right?"

"No, Robin! PLEASE no! Don't take Kal away from me!" Rocky pleaded breaking down into tears.

"My friend," a calm yet weak voice said. Robin turned to see Kaldur still in the cage of heat. "If ending my life means saving one, do it."

"No" Robin says

"Oh, well, bring me Zatanna!" Mask commanded

"NO" Rocky whispered

"No!" Kaldur yelled

"Leave her alone!" Artemis yelled across the room

"Back off!" Conner ordered

"Please! NO! DON'T KILL HER OR I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOUR ASS DOWN AND IT WILL NOT END IN 'HAPPILY EVER AFTER'!" Robin threatened

"Now, now, hasn't Mr. Bruce Wayne ever taught you some manners?" Mask asked slyly Robin gritted his teeth. Mask made it way to Zatanna, who was still knocked out, and sliced her neck, arms, and legs. Blood was covering Zatanna's pretty face; sadly blood is thicker than tears.

"NO!" Robin screeched


	6. Chapter 6

Mask approached Zatanna and grabbed her by her neck.  
Robin panicked, he saw his utility belt and Artemis' bow and quiver. He dashed over and grabbed his utility belt, and Artemis' bow with such speed Wally would be impressed, if Wally were here; Artemis caught her bow and quiver and drew an arrow

...meanwhile...

Wally saw a second door and it look warmer he dashed for it; so did M'gann.

Wally bumped into M'gann and looked up, "M'gann?" Wally asked

"Wally!" She exclaimed

"M'gann, I-I thought you were set free, what happened?"

"I was thrown into a room and then I found you."

"Let's get to the others and out of here."

…meanwhile...

Artemis shot at Mask. Mask jabbed Zatanna in the heart, and ran away. Artemis shot an arrow and caught Mask. When Mask was caught, everyone else was freed, but no one saw M'gann or Wally.

"No!" Robin and Artemis yelled  
Robin went and cradled Zatanna's body, "zee, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry,"

"La... Lae... Laeh." Zatanna commanded and her body slowly healed, "I love you, Dick."

"I love you too,"

Suddenly wally and M'gann ran in.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled and hugged him.

When the Team got back to the Cave, Dick pulled Zatanna aside. "Zee?"

"Yes?"

Dick sighed, he did want to do this, but he loved her and didn't want to put her in any more danger, "we need to break up."


End file.
